<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower Thoughts and Lucky Charms by ChouChou_OwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197204">Shower Thoughts and Lucky Charms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChou_OwO/pseuds/ChouChou_OwO'>ChouChou_OwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I can't write angst without crying, Insecure Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Plays Pokemon, Kenma's obsessed with his switch, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, not too much tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChou_OwO/pseuds/ChouChou_OwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo takes a shower and Kenma chokes on cereal (that's it that's the fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower Thoughts and Lucky Charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/gifts">moonsprite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenma!” Kuroo knocked on the faux blonde’s door, but received no answer. He silently sighed to himself, and pushed open the door, only to see Kenma hunched over on his bed, eyes bloodshot, staring at his nintendo switch. “Jeeze, what have I said about staying up so late? How long have you been playing Kenma?”</p>
<p>Kenma snuck a glance at the digital clock that was flashing 12:42 pm in red numbers. “Eight hours,” he mumbled, too focused on his game to respond properly.</p>
<p>“Kenmaaaaaa!” Kuroo scolded, moving to sit next to him on the bed, and taking the switch out of Kenma’s hands. Kenma whined, and moved to grab it back, but Kuroo held it out of reach. “You’ll get it back once you eat breakfast and take a shower.” Kenma narrowed his eyes, he got up out of bed, and promptly elbowed Kuro in the stomach.</p>
<p>“Ouf- Kenma!” Kuroo clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, as Kenma stole back his switch and stepped over Kuroo, making his way out the door. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go eat breakfast, take a shower, you stink.” Kenma said as he closed the door behind him. Kuroo sighed, and went to enter their shared bathroom.</p>
<p>"Rejected once again", Kuroo murmured to himself, although it wasn’t as though this was out of the ordinary for him. Kenma just didn’t seem to exhibit the same feelings towards Kuroo as he had for Kenma. </p>
<p>Of course, there was no problem with that, Kuroo wasn’t asking Kenma to return his feelings, and if Kenma didn’t nothing would change. However, it would be comforting to know if Kenma even considered Kuroo a friend. After all, Chibi-chan was also considered Kenma’s friend, and Kenma wouldn’t hesitate to drop everything for the shorty.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, and dismissed the thought from his head. No use in thinking about that sort of stuff, as he quickly discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower. As the slightly lukewarm water washed over him, his mood lifted just a bit, but didn’t really make an effort to shower properly.</p>
<p>As the water slowly turned cold, Kuroo stepped out of the shower, being careful to step on the bathroom mat and not the floor. He wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for another towel to dry his hair, but grabbed empty air instead.</p>
<p>Kuroo groaned, and grabbed the towel at his waist to secure its position as he exited the bathroom. He looked through his closet to try and find a clean towel, but found none as it was his laundry day. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll ask Kenma if I can use one of his towels,” Kuroo said to himself as he walked out into the kitchen area, where Kenma had a bowl of cereal in front of him, but his focus was on his switch.<br/>Kenma looked up when he heard footsteps, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, and promptly choking on said spoonful when he saw Kuroo’s shirtless body, still slightly wet from his shower.</p>
<p>“Kenma!” Kuroo ran over to his coughing friend, and patted his back gently, as Kenma successfully dislodged the food from his windpipe.</p>
<p>“Kuro...personal space please.” Kenma said, hiding his slowly reddening cheeks with his hands from Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Kenmaaa, you just choked on your food! I’m allowed to worry for you!” Kuroo pouted, and Kenma went to shove Kuroo away, his ears also turning a bright shade of strawberry red. Kuroo took note of this and he gave Kenma a smile, “alright Kenma, you do you. Also I’m going to use one of your towels for my hair, hope you don’t mind!”</p>
<p>Kuroo ruffled Kenma’s hair and then walked back into his room, taking one of Kenma’s towels on the way. Kuroo smiled to himself, content with the fact that maybe, just maybe, Kenma returned his feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> _____________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma woke up to see that the sun hadn't risen, and according to his digital clock, it was 5 am. He sighed, and leaned over to take his switch from the charging port by his bedside, and then started up Pokemon Sword. He kept playing for a couple of hours, leveling up his team, and shiny hunting. He sighed, and went to go switch out one of his team members, when he caught sight of the Gengar that he had named after Kuroo. </p>
<p>He had no idea why the ghost Pokemon reminded him of his childhood friend, it was probably the smile, but it was his most treasured Pokemon. Kenma checked the clock once more, it read 9:32 am, and he decided it wouldn't hurt to keep playing. A few hours went by, and he heard his door opening, Kenma looked up to see Kuroo poking his head through the door. Had he knocked? Probably.</p>
<p>"Kenma!" Kuroo opened the door fully and walked over to his bed, "Jeeze, what have I said about staying up so late? How long have you been playing Kenma?”</p>
<p>"Eight hours," Kenma yawned, only now realizing how long he's been playing. </p>
<p>"Kenmaaa," Kuroo yanked the switch out of his hands, and Kenma began to panic, because if Kuroo decided to look down the switch screen, he would see the Gengar that Kenma had been training up, and would most definitely ask questions about it, most likely along the lines of 'why do you have a Pokemon named after me?' or 'why was I the only one you named a Pokemon after?" or maybe even "Why that Pokemon Kenma?? Why not something more handsome, like meeee." That last one was probably the most likely to happen.</p>
<p>"You’ll get it back once you eat breakfast and take a shower." Kuroo continued, and Kenma sighed, acting like he was going to go along with Kuroo. But elbowing him in the stomach instead, stealing back his switch and getting to the door as quickly as possible. Kenma looked back to see Kuroo, holding his stomach in pain, and felt just a tab bit guilty. </p>
<p>Kenma began to apologize but the right words just wouldn't come out, so he settled for, "I’m going to go eat breakfast, take a shower, you stink," Kenma closed the door behind him, walked into the kitchen area, and sunk into a chair, banging his head against the table.</p>
<p>'Stupid! stupid', Kenma thought to himself, pressing his cheek into the wood. That wasn't even close to what he was trying to say, but somehow his brain to mouth filter managed to put all of the wrong words together. Kenma sighed, and got up to make himself breakfast. No point in mulling over something that he couldn't take back. He began rifling through the cabinets, looking for something to eat that wouldn't require any actual cooking, and settling on an almost empty box of Lucky Charms.</p>
<p>He quickly grabbed a bowl along with a jug of milk, and sat down to eat his breakfast. He poured the milk into the bowl first (he could almost hear Kuroo's voice screeching in agony) and then added the cereal. Kenma started eating, slowly but surely making his way through the bowl. The cereal was slightly stale, but it's not like he cared about that sort of stuff, that's just some of the things he notices.</p>
<p>Just as Kenma was putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, he looked up to see a shirtless Kuroo, and choked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>